Hawlucha Asha
Luchabull Satoshiego | obraz = Ash Hawlucha.png | jajko debiut = | wykluty = | debiut = [[XY035|''Leśny Bohater!]] | złapany w = [[XY035|''Leśny Bohater!]] | miejsce złapania = Droga 11 | płeć = nieznana | zdolność = nieznana | ewoluuje w = | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = laboratorium profesora Oaka | ewolucja = link=Hawlucha | gatunek = Hawlucha }}Hawlucha Asha to piąty Pokémon złapany przez Asha Ketchuma podczas jego podróży po regionie Kalos, ogólnie czterdziesty czwarty. Historia Przed jego debiutem, Hawlucha był Bohaterem Lasu, gdzie pomagał utrzymać spokój w nim. Hawlucha uzyskał ten tytuł po pokonaniu poprzedniego mistrza, Machampa. Po rywalizacji z Hawluchą, Machamp wycofał się do niektórych gór, aby mógł tam trenować, by stać się silniejszym. Hawlucha zadebiutował w Leśny Bohater!, gdzie walczy z Ursaringiem, który ukradł jedzenie dzikim om. Mimo, że miał przewagę podczas bitwy, Hawlucha chybił Nalotem, upadając na ziemię. Ursaring został zatrzymany przez Asha i Pikachu, który przeraził go. Ash zaoferował pomoc Hawluchy w udoskonalaniu Nalotu, co ostatecznie zakończyło się sukcesem po licznych nieudanych próbach. Były one przerwane przez Urasringa, który połączył siły z Conkeldurrem, tak aby mogły oszukać poprzedniego mistrza, Machampa, wierząc, że razem z Hawluchą terroryzowali las Pokémon. Machamp wyzwał Hawluchę do walki. Pomimo władzy Hawluchy, udało się łatwo wytrzymać ataki Hawluchy. Ursaring i Conkeldurr następnie dołączyli do bitwy i zaczęli dwukrotnie atakowac Hawluchę. Choć niechętnie na początku, Machamp zdał sobie sprawę, kto był prawdziwym czarnym charakterem i pokonał Ursaringa i Conkeldurra. Machamp zaczął nieść dwójkę złoczyńców i pożegnał się z Hawlucha. Później Ash wyzwał Hawlucha do walki. Jeśli wygra, Hawlucha dołączy do jego drużyny. Pomimo prędkości Froakiego Asha, był w stanie łatwo wymanewrować go unikając jego Pulsu Wody i innych ataków; mimo to walka zakończyła się remisem, gdy Froakie zderzył sie z Nalotem Hawluchy. Chociaż Hawlucha nie przegrał bitwy, zdecydował się dołączyć do zespołu Asha. Zgodził się nawet na przywrócenie Machampa na posadę Leśnego Bohatera. W Podniebne Bitwy!, Hawlucha był używany w walce przeciwko Talonflame Morii. Hawlucha szybko zranił się z powodu nietrafionego Nalotu i szybkich uników Talonflame przed jego atakami. Hawlucha został pokonany po niedziałającym Ciosem Karate i uderzeniem Ognistym Podmuchem i Stalowymi Skrzydłami Talonflame'a. W Budowanie leśnych przyjaźni!, Hawlucha walczył razem z Froakie Asha przeciwko Bunnelby i Chespinowi Clemonta. Hawlucha użył kilka razy Ciosu Karate, aby przeciwdziałać Dwuklasku Bunnelby. Ale, gdy Bunnelby zamiar użyć Błotnego Strzału, Ash kazał Hawluchy ponownie atakować Ciosem Karate, ale Froakie użył Pulsu Wody na Bunnelby jako pierwszy. Hawlucha zezłościł się trochę, ale walka nadal trwała. Następnie Froakie nakierował Szpilo Pocisk Chespina na Bunnelby, który zostaje pokonany, przez co Hawlucha nie wytrzymał ze złości. Zaatakował Froakie, który bronił się. Później Ash wymyślił nowy atak, zwany "Super Latającym Cięciem". Pokemony trenowały, ale nie wyszło to, przez porwanie Asha przez dzikie Trevenanty, więc Hawlucha i Froakie pobiegli za nim. Dowiedzieli się, że Trevenant chciał tylko pomóc swoim przyjaciołom uwięzionym przez Zespół R. Dwa Pokémony Asha stoczyły walkę z Zespołem R, pokonując ich perfekcyjnym "Super Latajacym Cięciem", gdzie po zakończeniu bitwy podali sobie pieść, oznaczając zapoczątkowanie nowej przyjaźni. W Rozgrywka w Sali Shalour!, Hawlucha został wykorzystany w walce Asha i Korriny, gdzie walczył z jej Mienfoo. Hawlucha zastosował strategię taneczną, który wymyślił Tierno, jednak nie udało mu się uniknąć Salto Ciosu. Mienfoo następnie zaatakował Skręto Ciosem, który Hawlucha też chciał zablokować tańcem, jednak znowu nie udało mu się to, tracąc punkty życia. Hawlucha zaatakował Ciosem Karate, który został zablokowany. Hawlucha został wtedy uderzony Dłonią Siły. To dało do myślenia Ashowi, jak Squirtle Tierna umie tak szybko blokować ataki. Hawlucha następnie zaatakował Nalotem, zderzając się w powietrzu z Prędkością. W tym momencie, Ash zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może wygrać, naśladując Tierno i że ma wykorzystywać swoją własna strategię, więc wrócił z powrotem do swojego stylu walki. Mienfoo znów zaatakował Salto Ciosem, ale Ash kazał Hawluchy czekać i zaatakować w ostatniej sekundzie. Hawlucha następnie uderzył Ciosem Karate i uniknął Dłoni Siły Mienfoo, a następnie pokonał go Nalotem. Później Hawlucha został wysłany do walki z Mega Lucario Korriny. Hawlucha zaatakował Ciosem Karate, który został prawdopodobnie zablokowany. Po tym zaatakował Nalotem, ale Mega Lucario uderzył Hawluchę Kościo Pędem, a następnie oberwał Kulą Aury, przez co został przybity do ściany niezdolny do walki. thumb|right|250px|Ash i Hawlucha Znane ruchy |} Aktorzy głosowi thumb|right|150px|Hawlucha Asha w mandze o [[Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (manga)|"Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction"]] W mandze Hawlucha pojawił się w adaptacji mangi Filmu 17, gdzie został użyty w walce Asha i Astrid. Galeria Ash Hawlucha Flying Press.png|Używając Nalotu Ash Hawlucha Karate Chop.png|Używając Ciosu Karate Ash Hawlucha High Jump Kick.png|Używając Salto Ciosu Ciekawostki * Hawlucha jest pierwszym Pokémonem typu latającego Asha, który jest na podstawowym etapie i nie jest zdolny do ewolucji. * Nie licząc Aipom, Hawlucha jest pierwszym Pokémonem Asha, który nie może ewoluować, od czasów Torkoala, który został złapany 502 odcinki temu. Kategoria:Pokémony z anime Kategoria:Pokémony Asha